It's A Dog's Life
by Ink Spotz
Summary: James Maslow thinks that his dog Fox has the easy life. Fox thinks that his owner James Maslow has the best life anyone could ever ask for. What happens when they swap places? Will they still think the same way then?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

James POV

I threw myself down onto the leather couch in my tour bus completely exhausted. I was completely drained from the long day that I had just endured and it wasn't even over yet. Every part of my body tingled with the first signs of pain. I had been rehearsing for that night's concert all day and I was finally alloted an hour break. Fox came around the corner right then. That caused a smile to appear on my face.

"Hi there Fox. How are you doing?" I asked.

Fox replyed by jumping up onto the couch to snuggle against my abdomen. I wrapped one of my arms around Fox to hug him close and ran one of my hands through his soft black and white fur.

"Fox, you are always a source of comfort for me after a long day. I'm so glad that you're my dog."

Fox nuzzled me with his wet nose and laid his head down, perfectly content. I continued to watch Fox until he fell asleep. Once he was asleep, I continued to stroke Fox's fur and studied Fox with a new found fondness.

"It's days like these Fox where I wish I could be you. You have the good life. All you have to do is be a dog. It's gotta be a hundred times easier than being me."

* * *

Fox POV

I knew James was exhausted, but I had never seen him coming into the bus _this_ tired. I watched as he threw himself down onto the couch and closed his eyes. I knew that he needed some form of comfort. I understood how tiring this job must get for him. I mean, I could hear the sound of screaming every night that was generated from the crowd. It hurt my sensitive ears sometimes.

I walked over to James and a huge smile lit up his face.

"Hi there Fox. How are you doing?" asked James.

If I could talk I would have told him that I was doing great and that I was just bored out of my mind. It was boring being trapped on a tour bus all day knowing that on the other side of the metal walls was freedom. On the other side of the metal walls was fresh air and dirt; not rugs and confined spaces. Don't get me wrong. James does take me out for walks once and a while so I'm not trapped in here 24/seven (sorry bad joke, but it happens when I hear their music twent-...see I just stopped myself again). Anyway, I just meant to say that I'm not neglected and forgotten. I wanted to show that to James too. I wanted to show him that I didn't forget him and I understood what he was going through.

I jumped up onto the couch and nestled against James. He was the father figure in my life. He was someone that I idolized. I always marveled at how many things he has accomplished in his life.

James was running his hand through my fur and that was making me extremely sleepy. This was the best any dog could feel.

"Fox, you are always a source of comfort for me after a long day. I'm so glad that you're my dog."

For that comment, I nuzzled him with my nose before lying my head down. I wish I could tell James that he was the best owner ever.

My eyelids started to become heavier and soon I was asleep. James still stroking me. Before I surrendered completely to sleep, I heard James say something that puzzled me.

"It's days like these Fox where I wish I could be you. You have the good life. All you have to do is be a dog. It's gotta be a hundred times easier than being me."

I doubted that. It couldn't be that hard being a teen idol. If I had the chance to I'd change places with him in a heart beat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James POV

Snuggling with Fox got me extremely relaxed and sleepy. I allowed myself to doze. I needed my rest. I was having a peaceful slumber until I heard knocking on my trailer door. Groaning, I tried to open my eyes. The first thing that I noticed was that when I groaned, instead of releasing a groan, I released a whimper. That was strange. I opened my eyes and realized that everything was colored black and white. What happened to my eyesight?

I tried to blink my eyes quickly a couple of times, hoping that my eyes might just be irritated and that the problem with my eyesight could be fixed. When I stopped, I saw that my vision was still black and white. What was going on?

That was when I noticed that I was trapped by something. I tried to yank myself free but couldn't manage to. What was I trapped by? I turned my head as far as I could to the side and what I saw made my stomach lurch. My arm was wrapped around me, hugging me close to my chest. Or at least it was my arm, and my chest. That was when all the pieces of the puzzle clicked in my head. If that was me, but I wasn't me, than that must mean I'm...

"Fox!" I shouted, but all that came out of my mouth was a sharp bark.

"Come on James! Unlock the trailer door and let me in!" Carlos yelled.

The bark and Carlos's yelling woke up "James" who stretched his arms above his head.

I wonder what Fox will think?

* * *

Fox POV

I could hear Carlos screaming from outside the trailer door. Usually his voice rang louder in my ears. Maybe I was slowly becoming used to the sound of Carlos's screams. James seemed to lock Carlos out of the trailer "accidently" very frequently after all.

I stretched my arms out, which is what I normally do when I wake up. Instead of stretching them out straight, I ended up stretching them upward. This was very abnormal for me. I wasn't quite sure why this was happening. It was like my arms had grown which couldn't possibly be.

I opened my eyes and they were assaulted with color. At least that's what I thought I was seeing. It wasn't black and white to me. I could see the textures of certain pieces of furniture and the vibrant clothing thrown all over the couch for the concert. If this was color, it was beautiful.

What was going on?

That was when I looked to my side and saw myself. I could see myself looking up at me with fear shining in my eyes.

That was when I realized the truth and reacted how anyone else would react.

I screamed.


End file.
